


Breakfast of Champions

by vanillaporcelain



Series: Bp!Kurt/Sebastian Smutlets [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy Kurt, Comeplay, Food Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillaporcelain/pseuds/vanillaporcelain
Summary: Sebastian wakes up to Kurt making pancakes while wearing nothing but his white dress shirt. He decides that he want to have something else for breakfast instead... perhaps a someone.





	Breakfast of Champions

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any suggestions below! Starting a series involving bp!Kurt so I hope you all like it. Thank you all so much for the massive amount of kudos btw!

It was a peaceful Sunday morning. Rachel and Santana were out and about on the streets of New York. With two of the most irritable people out of sight for the next couple of hours, Sebastian was on cloud nine.

He could finally have Kurt all to himself.

Typically, Kurt would come over to Sebastian’s apartment for the night, where they would have multiple rounds of hot and steamy sex without any concerns about trying to subdue their loud vocals-- Sebastian did some research on how to soundproof his walls to avoid any future reports from his irritable neighbors. Last night while staying over the trio’s apartment, Kurt urged Sebastian to be quiet as he gave him a quick blowjob. The last thing the countertenor wanted was a comment from Santana about how she could hear the bed creaking or their “ball slapping” sexy times.

Lying on Kurt’s bed naked, Sebastian eventually stood up from the bed to slip on his underwear. Stretching his arms out to relieve the tense muscles, he walked into the kitchen where Kurt was making breakfast for him. Sebastian stopped in his tracks, dumbstruck by his boyfriend’s interesting attire. 

Like always, Kurt’s hair was immaculately coiffed with not a single loose strand, clad in nothing his boyfriend’s white button down. The clothing was clearly too large on him; Sebastian could notice how the sleeves slip over Kurt’s hands as he covered his mouth in a yawn. The fabric cascaded down to his upper thighs, his plump tush slightly protruding from underneath the hem. His thin and lithe figure allows for the large shirt to slip over one side of his sharp yet soft shoulder. Sebastian ogled over how his dress shirt complimented his beautiful, pale, and milky skin so well, as if it was made just for Kurt. He looks so young and angelic in his boyfriend’s clothing. Sebastian could not believe that this heavenly creature was all his. It was surreal that only he can kiss his lips, hold his slender body in his arms, touch the most intimate parts of him and give him the most overwhelming pleasure. He felt so blessed to be with someone who was utterly beautiful, inside and out.

Sauntering up from behind, Sebastian pressed up against his body, possessively locking his arms around his tiny waist. “Hungry?” Kurt asked casually as he felt wet kisses trail down his neck, tilting his head sideways to allow more access. Sebastian hummed in response, sucking on his sweet spot, eliciting a soft moan from the latter.

“Set aside the pancakes for a little bit, baby,” Sebastian murmured, grabbing Kurt’s waist and jerking him around. “I’m gonna have something else for breakfast instead.”

“Oh, Bas,” Kurt whimpered as he felt his boyfriend’s fingers lightly brush against his clit. He grabbed Sebastian by the neck and pulled him in for a desperate kiss. He opened his mouth, allowing Sebastian to take control and shove his tongue down his throat. 

Without pulling away, Sebastian crouched down to grab the back of Kurt’s thighs. Kurt complied to his silent instruction and jumped so he could wrap both his legs around Sebastian’s waist, draping his arms around his neck. Sebastian moaned into the kiss as he felt Kurt grind his dripping heat against his abs. It wouldn’t surprise him if Kurt purposefully wore his shirt knowing that it would lead them to a thorough fucking session.

Sebastian swiveled Kurt around with ease and placed him on the counter. Kurt pulled Sebastian’s body closer as if he was going to drift away any second, keeping his body fixed in between his legs. Pulling away from the kiss, Kurt slowly began unbuttoning his shirt, hands shaking from the aching need to be touched. Sebastian protectively rubbed the small of his back to sooth the intensely aroused brunet, and grabbed the bottle of maple syrup with his other hand.

“Shhh, I got you, gorgeous. Just relax for me, okay?” Sebastian cooed, gently kissing his lips.

Popping open the syrup bottle, he slowly drizzled the viscous liquid down Kurt’s body, admiring the contrasting amber color oozing down his soft and pale body. Kurt hummed at the cold contact, shutting his eyes and lustfully biting his lip. Sebastian continued trailing the syrup down his body, eventually reaching Kurt’s smooth pussy lips. 

Kurt gasped, throwing his head back at the contact. He reached down to rub his clit, only to have it slapped away by Sebastian.

“I don't remember granting you permission to touch yourself,” Sebastian reprimanded gently, gripping Kurt’s wrists and holding them down on opposite sides.

He decided to spare Kurt his misery by leaning down to clean up the mess, sucking off all the syrup off of his nipples. Kurt moaned in relief, licking his lips in anticipation. Sebastian continued moving his tongue in long, fervid strokes over his chest and flat stomach, deliberately bypassing the one place Kurt desperately wanted him to touch.

Kurt whined in frustration, grabbing his boyfriend’s locks to direct him to his pussy. “Mmm, just give it to me, baby,” Kurt encouraged, spreading his legs open for access and bending his knees to inch his crotch closer to the edge of the counter. Sebastian smirked at his impatience and peppered kisses down his body, placing one slow, passionate kiss directly on his clit. Gripping his thighs, prying them open even further, he eased his tongue in between Kurt’s pink folds to devour his delicious pussy.

Kurt gasped in stuttered breaths, earning a moan from Sebastian as he continued languidly stroking the pink flesh with his tongue, getting hard from the sweet taste of syrup smothered all over his pretty pussy. Kurt covered his mouth to muffle his moans, biting into the overly long shirt sleeve, gripping Sebastian's locks with his other hand. Without moving his face away, Sebastian stroked Kurt’s thighs comfortingly, knowing that he is highly sensitive to touch. He sped up his ministrations as he plunged his tongue in and out of Kurt’s pussy, gathering up all the sopping wetness. 

The only audible noises that could be heard in the kitchen were the slick noises of Sebastian’s mouth working his tongue through every inch of Kurt’s delightful pussy along with Kurt’s soft, desperate moans laced with Sebastian’s low bass groans. 

Giving in to Kurt’s silent request, Sebastian gave a wide lick from his clenching hole all the way up to his throbbing clit, placing one last wet kiss before pulling away and relocating to Kurt’s lips so that he could taste himself and the remnants of the maple syrup. Moaning into the kiss, Kurt trailed his hand down to his clit and rubbed himself to keep the pleasure on persisting throughout his body-- Sebastian didn’t stop him this time. He pulled away from Kurt’s lips and yanked his boxers down. His cocked bobbed slightly from being freed from the tight fabric. 

With Kurt sitting on the counter, head flung back with his mouth wide open from the overwhelming pleasure, sporting nothing but an oversized shirt, legs spread wide open as his displayed himself rubbing his glistening clit in circular motions, Sebastian wouldn’t be surprised if he just came right then and there without any form of contact.

But now he has had enough.

Grabbing him by the ass, Sebastian yank Kurt up into his arms and carried him bridal-style over to the living room couch. Throwing him onto the soft cushions, Sebastian hovered over Kurt’s slender body and pumped his cock a few times, precome dripping all over the countertenor’s stomach. Kurt reached for his boyfriend’s thick shaft and aligned his cock with his pussy, whining as he rubbed the head over his slick puffy lips for contact. Sebastian finished it off by slowly pushing into the heat, moaning deeply as Kurt’s velvety walls squeezed tightly around his cock.

“Mmm god, I love you so much,” Kurt moaned gently as he placed his hands over his boyfriend’s biceps. He usually held onto Sebastian like this whenever they did it missionary; Kurt loved feeling Sebastian’s bulging muscles tense whenever he was close to coming or wanted to establish his dominance. As for Sebastian, he loved when they had sex face to face because not only does he get to watch as his cock move in and out of his lover’s delicious pussy, but he also gets to see Kurt’s gorgeous facial expressions as he slowly begins to fall apart from fucking himself on Sebastian’s long and thick cock. And right now as the smaller boy is currently wearing his shirt, Sebastian wanted nothing but to bask in the beauty underneath him.

“You feel so fucking good, baby,” Sebastian grunted, gently thrusting into the heat. “So tight for my cock.” Kurt moaned in response, spreading his legs farther apart for a deeper penetration.

Kurt looked at Sebastian with awe as his hard cock surged pleasure through his slick pussy. He rubbed his clit to stimulate even more pleasure, continuing to moan in pleasure. Deciding not to prolong the moment, Sebastian braced his elbows on either side of Kurt’s head and thrusted faster and harder, the sounds of skin slapping against each other growing more prominent.

“YES YES YES!” Kurt wailed as Sebastian hit his g-spot. Sebastian pulled out with a squelch, allowing Kurt to furiously finger himself to orgasm until he squirted all over the couch, staining the cushions underneath them. “Come on me, Bas. Just come on me, baby.”

Sebastian was one step ahead of him, he furiously pumped his cock from the sight of Kurt’s orgasm, finally reaching his own with a loud groan, come sputtering all over Kurt's toned and bare stomach.

Kurt hummed in satisfaction, licking his lips sensually from the sight of the white fluid trickling off of his pussy lips, scooping some come off and sucking his fingers in his mouth to taste it for himself.

“Good morning,” Kurt chimed quietly. His perfectly styled hair was now a disheveled mess as well as the shirt which is now wrinkly and ridden with sweat.

“Man, I thought last night’s blowjob couldn't be any better,” Sebastian wheezed through his pants. His arms now shaking from holding himself above Kurt’s body for a long period of time. “Best breakfast ever.”

Kurt hummed in agreement, lolling his head to side from exhaustion. “Those pancakes aren't going to eat themselves. How about for lunch, I'll give you another blowjob and then you can fuck me hard in the shower?”


End file.
